


three little words

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little plot maybe?, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: "Are you gonna keep teasing me or are you gonna fuck me?"Stiles gave him a small smile. It could've came out as devious if his eyes didn't look so sincere."None of the above," he said, "I'm going to make love to you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to only include sex and it didn't work out that well.

Derek loved Stiles.

He realized that the moment he realized that he could truly trust the younger man.

Denying his feelings and acting unfazed by Stiles' existence was not difficult at all.

Trying to stop the butterflies every time Stiles came around was.

They've danced around one another for years while everyone was very well aware of how they felt. Hell, they were very well aware of how they felt, but the two never really spoke about it, too afraid of what their hectic lives would do to their friendship if it blossomed into something more.

That was up until one night where Stiles stormed into the loft after the pack had miraculously defeated a pestering witch and her werewolf sidekick.

Derek almost died that night, and Stiles was no longer for biting his tongue on how he felt.

"I hate you so much. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Why the fuck would you do that Derek? What made you think it was a smart idea for you to go out there and try to fight the witch on your own knowing damn well you had no chance?! You almost died out there! You almost died, Der!" Stiles had shouted at him. "Do you think we would be able to go on without you?"

"Yes." Derek had answered.

It was the wrong answer. Stiles was angry before but now he was fuming. It was obvious in the way that he shoved Derek back— or attempted to, Derek's body hardly budged a millimeter.

"Well maybe you're right. Maybe we would be able to go on without you. We'd still be able to kick ass and save the God damn day but things would never be the same. They wouldn't be the same without you there with us. And I cannot believe you risked it all you selfless little asshole! I don't care if you value the pack's life over yours. You're just as important as all of us! You fight, we fight with you. That's what we do Derek. That's what pack does!"

Derek had gazed at Stiles silently as he felt the guilt eating him whole.

He almost died that night. He almost left his pack behind.

"I know." Voice cracking.

"Do you?" Stiles had questioned, "do you really?" Voice broken.

The boy's amber eyes were glassy as tears threatened to escape.

Stiles wouldn't let them. He was strong. He was stronger than everyone in the pack, not by muscle, but by heart.

He was strong enough to hold on even when the pack tried to push him away to protect him.

He was strong enough to fight against the void that had fed on his soul.

He was strong enough to not break down and give up even when he was forgotten, even by his own father.

Stiles was strong enough to hold the pack together even when everything was falling apart.

He was braver and far more intelligent than even he knew and Stiles just never broke. He hardly ever cracked.

But here he was, so close to crying that Derek could practically taste the salty tears and that was Derek's fault. It was all his fault.

"I'm sorry," the wolf said, "I'm so sorry."

_I'm so sorry for almost letting go._

_I'm so sorry for all those words I've never said._

_I'm so sorry for all those times I've pushed you away._

_I'm so sorry for being the reason that you are currently hurting._

_I'm so sorry for loving you as much as I do._

"I hate you so much." Stiles whispered.

Derek bowed his head in defeat. "I know."

Stiles fell into his arms than, sobbing his heart and soul out into the soft cotton of Derek's burgundy sweater.

He held onto Derek so tight, Derek wasn't sure he'd ever let go. He wouldn't have a problem with it if that were the case.

Stiles cried for what felt like eternity and Derek held onto him as if his life depended on it.

"I love you so much." Stiles had confessed that night. "Please don't ever do something that stupid ever again."

Softer. " _Please don't leave us._ "

"I won't." He promised. "I won't."

-

They didn't end up dating the next day.

They didn't even end up dating for the following six months afterwards.

They went on dates and held hands and Stiles kissed Derek's forehead a lot and reminded him that he loved him a total of three times within that time period.

Derek never said it back even though he felt it.

Every time he tried, the words got caught up in his throat and Stiles would brush a gentle thumb across his cheek and give him a soft smile.

"It's okay." He always said, because he understood.

He hasn't lived through what Derek has, but somehow, Stiles just got it because he almost always did.

-

They didn't start dating until the night Derek took the stairs up to the Stilinski household's door with a box of donuts in hand, ready to bribe the hell out of the Sheriff. (Yes, Stiles was living with the Sheriff. He had decided against living on campus in favor of staying close to his father.)

The bribery was probably not needed. Stiles had made it clear that the Sheriff loved Derek more than he loved Stiles, but one could never be too careful.

The second Sheriff Stilinski opened the door, Derek had gotten straight to the point, afraid that if he didn't, he'd get to nervous and cower away.

"I want to date your son. Please give me permission… Sir."

The Sheriff furrowed his brows, mouth slightly opened, obviously confused.

Derek gulped. "Donuts?" He offered.

"Wait… you and Stiles aren't already together?"

"No, Sir."

John scoffed. "Could've fooled me. Listen son, you had my permission the moment Stiles came back home from his first date with you with the biggest smile plastered on his face. I was pretty sure I hated you that night because he wouldn't stop talking about it, but I figured his happiness was definitely worth it."

Derek didn't know what warmed his heart the most: the fact that Stiles ranted to his father about him or the fact that the Sheriff just called him son.

He didn't have much time to decide because Stiles was at the door soon enough.

"Oh my God. Are you trying to bribe my Dad into letting you go out with me with donuts? Dude. I already told you he approves of you!"

"It's true," the Sheriff confirmed, "but I'm still taking these donuts."

He did exactly that and walked right into the house with the box in hand, totally ignoring Stiles who said that if he saw more than one missing donut in the box, his father was going to get an earful.

Stiles turned back over to Derek.

He looked as beautiful as ever, fresh from sleep, sporting Batman pajama pants and a worn out Star Wars graphic tee.

"You are something else Derek Hale."

"I'm aware." The older man agreed. "But now that it is confirmed that I have permission from your father… would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Stiles smiled at him, a goofy grin that Derek has become very fond of over the past few years.

The younger man proceeded forward to wrap his arms around Derek's neck.

"Why yes Mr.Sourwolf Sir, I would _love_ to be your boyfriend."

Derek didn't get a chance to say anything after that because Stiles pulled him in for their first kiss, and he had no complaints.

-

They lived a pretty great life with one another.

Of course not everything was perfect because no relationship was ever perfect. They still got into pointless arguments, they still got on one another's nerves, Derek still got jealous whenever he saw a guy staring at Stiles for too long and Stiles still snapped at him whenever Derek decided to play Pack Hero.

They had their flaws, naturally, but it was still the best thing that's happened to Derek in a while.

While they had problems, they also had a lot of great things going on, like movie nights on Friday and dinner with the Sheriff on Saturday. They had great things like Stiles wearing Derek's clothes and like Stiles buying them matching Christmas sweaters. They had great things like Derek cooking them dinner and Stiles coming into to save the day whenever Derek tried, and failed, to make dessert. They had great things like movie dates and late night coffee runs, hikes and jogs that almost has Stiles passing out each time, and they had great things like the pack supporting their decision of "finally ending the idiot phase and finally becoming a beautiful thing."

Derek had amazing things like Stiles always saying, "I love you."

Stiles never even got mad or bothered or annoyed when Derek could never say it back.

He only repeated it.

"I love you." Soft and sweet.

It was a tattoo in Derek's mind that he would cherish forever.

-

They had great sex.

They had all kinds of sex in all kinds of places.

They had a lot of rough sex; stubble burn on Stiles' thighs and temporarily tattooed hickeys on Derek's neck. They had regular sex, not too hard but not that soft either. They've even tried out BDSM. They've done a lot of things that normal couples do not and should not do in bed.

It was rare, but it was Derek's favorite when they had vanilla sex, like tonight.

It wasn't even happening yet but Derek knew it was going to come.

He knew it because of the way that Stiles took his time kissing him. He knew it because of the way Stiles embraced him. He knew it because of the way Stiles lightly pushed him down onto the bed, before standing at the foot to strip his shirt off.

Stiles' lips were absolutely sinful but so pure and innocent at the same time.

The human took his time, trailing kisses along Derek's jaw and down his neck, along his Adam's apple.

He bit lightly at the tanned skin beside it. He sucked and lapped his tongue over the reddening area, knowing that the faint bruises would fade within seconds.

Derek wished there was a way to make them stay so the world knew who he belonged to.

"You're so beautiful." Stiles whispered, like he always did.

He's said it so much by now that Derek's actually starting to believe it.

"So so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine, my God. I'm such a lucky guy."

 _I'm the lucky one_ , Derek thought as Stiles effortlessly peeled off his shirt.

" _Beautiful_." Stiles whispered again as if it was this sacred thing that he wanted to hide forever but reveal to the world.

Derek wasn't insecure. He didn't think he was as beautiful as Stiles always claimed but he knew he was good looking. He knew how he looked, was very well aware of the fact that he had nothing to be complaining about at all. He wasn't the kind of guy who bragged about how he looked though and he didn't walk around like he was the shit, but he wasn't insecure.

Still, under Stiles' gaze, flaming with passion, he couldn't help but feel a small, hence why he pulled at the covers a little until they were at least covering a good portion of his abdomen.

Stiles frowned down at him momentarily and shook his head.

"Don't shy away from me now, baby." His lover purred.

He's used pet names so many times yet Derek's heart still feels like it's going to leap out of his chest every time Stiles calls him baby.

Stiles went back to what he was doing but still took his time. It seemed like he was taking longer now than he had been before.

Stiles trailed butterfly kisses down Derek's abs, to the band of the boxer briefs that were higher up than the sweats that hung low on his hips.

It was then that he actually pulled another clothing article off of Derek's body, his bottoms falling to the floor with a soft thud.

Next came the jeans Stiles had been wearing when he first came over.

They both had one piece of clothing left, and Derek was sure that he'd be naked sooner than Stiles would be for the simple fact that Stiles was always putting Derek before himself which meant Derek's pleasure before his own.

Stiles kissed the leaking head of his cock through the light gray fabric that already had a dark spot due to the pre come. He showered Derek's clothed member with light kisses, took much joy in it too.

It wasn't long before Stiles pressed his tongue flat against Derek's shaft. He then began to suck him through his underwear and Derek felt the wetness seeping through the thin material of his underwear.

Stiles made a moaning noise around the older man's dick as if he was enjoying it, which he probably was.

He was always enthusiastic about sucking cock. He was pretty much enthusiastic about anything that involved getting his mouth on Derek.

"Stiles." He croaked out.

In response, Stiles hummed, mouth still too busy with sucking him off.

" _More_."

Stiles obliged without a single argument.

He pulled off the last of Derek's clothes and pecked the werewolf on the lips before going right back down.

What Derek expected was to have Stiles' mouth fully wrapped around his dick.

What he didn't expect was the feel Stiles' tongue make contact with his hole.

The second Derek's hips jerked upwards, Stiles made good use of that secret strength he's always hiding by wrapping both his arms around Derek's thighs to keep him steady and elevate his hips off the bed a little for better access.

It didn't matter what kind of sex they were going for. Whenever it came to rimming Derek, Stiles lost all his self control.

He absolutely loved it. He loved it so much that he did it for over an hour once, up until Derek got too sensitive and was begging for him to stop. He did, reluctantly, but still jerked Derek off until the werewolf came all over his face.

Stiles' tongue was a gift.

His tongue was burning hot and wet against Derek's gaping hole. He was lapping at the pink and puckered area relentlessly, sometimes pausing to nibble at the wrinkled skin around it.

When the tip of his tongue began to press at Derek's entrance, Derek's hole clenched but opened up just as fast.

"Oh fuck." Derek moaned when Stiles finally got his tongue right where the both of them wanted. "Fuck fuck fuck."

It was so filthy, the fact that Derek could hear Stiles eating him out. It was so wet and not wet enough.

Derek opened his mouth to praise Stiles for being so talented but the only thing that came out was a gasp when Stiles began to shake his head furiously to drive his tongue deeper into the older man.

At what he was guessing was probably the fifteenth minute mark— or maybe they've been at this for an hour, his brain isn't doing good with numbers right now— the older man's hands began to fumble with the bed sheets as his back arched off the bed. His hands gripped onto the covers, clutching them for for dear life, in desperate need of something to hold onto.

Stiles' grip would probably leave a bruise if it weren't for the fact that Derek was a werewolf, he had his nails digging into the skin of Derek's inner thigh.

Derek really wasn't sure he was going to last if Stiles continued on like this like had that one time. All of it felt too good.

He lifted his head momentarily to look down at Stiles in hopes that his pleading looks would work since his voice wasn't but it was a big mistake.

Stiles was gazing up at him. He probably has been since he started rimming Derek. And it was one thing to have Stiles' tongue up his ass, but was a totally different thing to have those innocent Bambi eyes locked on him as he did something as filthy as this.

What came out instead of, "please," was a whimper, as expected, and Stiles wasn't going to stop until Derek asked him to.

His hole was probably red and puffy from the sensational abuse of Stiles' tongue, and that wouldn't be a problem. The problem would be finishing before they got to the best part.

Therefore, Derek did the last thing he could and tried to push at Stiles' head. It hardly worked because Stiles kept licking, but eventually, he got the message and reluctantly pulled back after a final kiss to his boyfriend's quivering taint.

Derek released a deep sigh, heart still thrumming in his chest.

He was too close. The smirk Stiles gave him was a clear indicator that Stiles knew too.

The older man glared at home. "Asshole."

"Hey, you are what you eat." Stiles said with a wink before climbing up the bed to hover over Derek again.

Derek huffed out a laugh that minimized into a smile that was so wide it made his cheeks hurt.

Stiles was looking into his eyes with that same look that always made Derek feel like such a treasure.

"You wanna taste yourself?" Stiles questioned, voice low and luring.

In response, Derek parted his lips. Stiles dove right in, their lips locking in a wet embrace the second Stiles licked his bottom lip until he opened up a little more.

Derek wasn't sure what he was tasting, but Stiles' mouth was as amazing as it always was so he didn't even bother.

Stiles was the one to break the kiss in favor of reaching over the nightstand for the almost finished bottle of lube.

"We really need to stop having so much sex." Stiles commented. "There should be no reason that we have to go buy a large tube of lube every other weekend."

"Maybe if you weren't so horny all the time."

"Maybe I'll stop getting so horny all the time when you stop being so irresistible."

Derek rolled his eyes even though he was sure a crimson red was creeping up his cheeks.

Stiles always spoke of him like this, but never took note of the fact that Derek saw him the same way. Maybe because Derek was always too shy to say it.

Stiles pecked him on the lips one more time before going back down with the bottle of lube in hand. He didn't need it, they both knew that his current activities had Derek wet and loose enough for him to slide a few fingers in, but every time Derek pointed this out in the past, Stiles' argument was that he would never take the chance of hurting Derek, "supernatural powers be damned."

So, as usual, Stiles squirted too much lube onto his hands when he was trying to go for a tad. Naturally, one long and slim finger slid in with absolutely no struggle, and so did two.

With the third came some resistance but they worked past that within no time.

Stiles was larger than the average guy— a little lengthier than Derek even, with the same thickness— so he always worked Derek up to four fingers.

"You should see my view, watch the way you just take them, suck them in like this is second nature to you." Stiles commented.

It kind of was given how much sex they had.

"If only you could see your hole right now, so wet and loose, calling for something more to fill you up."

"Than m-maybe you should gimme more." Derek said through gritted teeth, trying to bite back on a dirty little moan.

Of course Stiles did not give him more. Stiles kept at it, making sure to meet Derek's prostate at least once every ten seconds. He wasn't ready to give Derek more until Derek was writhing on his four fingers.

His boyfriend released a pleasant sigh as he pulled his fingers out. "I think you're ready."

Then, with those "super ninja skills" of his, Stiles removed his underwear so fast that Derek almost missed it.

He was all over Derek again in a matter of seconds, lips already chasing after the older man's. Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles' hips as Stiles began to rub his hardened member against Derek's.

"Are you gonna keep teasing me or are you gonna fuck me?"

Stiles gave him a small smile. It could've came out as devious if his eyes didn't look so sincere.

"None of the above," he said, "I'm gonna _make love_ to you."

Derek was so stunned, he couldn't stop the following gasp from escaping his lips.

Yes, Stiles had made it very clear that Derek was the very reason that he woke up every morning but he's never used that term before.

He was so taken by surprise that he hardly took note of anything else up until the point Stiles slid into him with such ease. It had Derek's eyes fluttering close as he let out a content sigh.

Stiles' cock was big enough that many others would resist and entrance would be tough, but Stiles fell into Derek like it was a piece of a finally solved puzzle.

Derek gasped at how full he felt. It was so intense because Stiles wasn't moving. He could feel his boyfriend's member pulsing inside of him, hot and slick with lube.

"Please." Derek begged with a weak tone, not even sure of what he was asking for, just knowing that he needed something, anything.

"I've got you." Stiles kissed his nose before pulling out to thrust back in, slow and steady.

The younger man kept a measured pace, not too fast but not too slow.

Stiles leaned forward to begin pressing chaste kisses against Derek's bare neck. As he did this, his thrust leveled up in force, just a bit, enough to have Derek's breathe hitching in his throat. His face was buried in the crook of Derek's neck when the wolf used the heel of his feet to drive Stiles in sharper.

The immediate response was Derek's back arching off the bed, followed by a soft, "yes."

Stiles bit at the area right between Derek's neck and his collarbone right before he curved his hips.

"Right there, rig— _oh_."

Stiles watched as Derek's eyes rolled back as his mouth fell wide open when the tip of his cock pressed against that magic little button again. It was the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever seen. He kind of wished he could take a picture of it with the camera on his phone so he'd never forget this moment, ever.

Stiles groaned and almost lost his rhythm when Derek's hole clenched around him.

Derek's hands were all over the place. They were caressing Stiles' hair whenever his thrusts were careful and clutching onto the sheets whenever Stiles attacked his prostate.

He was a gasping mess under his boyfriend, taking everything he was being given and enjoying every single second of it.

One of the human's hands ran down his sides and gripped when the hand met his waist, before traveling down even lower to take hold of one of Derek's thighs. Stiles pushed forward which had gave him a better thrusting position.

With this in mind, Stiles' thrust got sharper and his pace got faster, but he still remained on the safe side where nothing was too rough or rushed.

Derek's eyes were sealed shut as soft words of encouragement left his lips, pleading for more, spluttering about how good Stiles was making him feel. He was relaxed and under an unintentionally casted spell that Stiles had bestowed upon him.

"You're so beautiful, Der," said Stiles. "I know I say it a lot, I know I say it too much and I know it may get annoying but I can't stop myself from telling you this. God, you are so beautiful."

The werewolf preened under all the attention and devotion that was being given to him by his boyfriend.

" _So. fucking. breathtaking_." Stiles moaned between thrusts. "I can't believe you're mine."

" _All yours_. Only ever yours." Derek agreed breathily.

Stiles jerked at that, and due to the whimpering response he got, he did it again and again and again. The bed was creaking due the force Stiles used every time he thrusted into Derek.

"You look so good like this, all splayed out for me, being split open on my cock. It was like you were made for this, made for me."

There were small droplets of sweat forming at Stiles' hairline and Derek wanted to lick them away. Instead, he yanked Stiles' head down with both arms around his neck and kissed him.

The younger man's upcoming moan disappeared inside of Derek's mouth. Stiles bit Derek's lower lip hard enough that it split Derek's lip. The human sucked at the small bit of blood that formed from the cut before it disappeared. He then latched onto Derek's bottom lip with his teeth and tugged a little.

"I'm so close." Derek breathed into the kiss. "I'm so so close."

"I know baby boy, I know."

Derek unhooked one of his arms to reach down between them and wrapped a hand around his leaking member.

Stiles was having none of that.

He slapped Derek's hand away and pinned it above the werewolf's head.

"No." He practically growled. "I'm going to be the only reason you come tonight. I'm gonna make you feel so good baby."

Derek whimpered but fell into submission as he tilted his head all the way back, presenting himself to Stiles.

Stiles immediately took action and got his mouth on Derek's neck. He bit at the skin hard enough to break it which earned a choked sob from his partner.

He felt his climax creeping up on him but absolutely refused to come before Derek did. Therefore, Stiles put in a little more effort. His thrusts were now more upbeat and a little sloppier. The bed was creaking before but now the back of the headboard was slamming against the wall.

That sound was hardly audible being drowned out by the thick slap of Stiles' balls colliding with Derek's backside, which was nothing compared to their heavy breathing.

"Stiles." Derek moaned, eyes beginning to water because of all the bliss taking over his every sense.

Derek's legs began quivering, body shaking with his heart quaking underneath Stiles. The hand pinned up above his head began fidgeting, clenching and unclenching in need of something to hold onto.

Stiles intertwined their fingers, gripping onto the hand in his.

He pressed a kiss against Derek's cheek then had his lips hovered over Derek's ear when he whispered, "come."

Derek did, Stiles' name on his lips followed by a long train of profanities.

It was a toe curling orgasm that practically punched the air right out of him.

He was pretty sure he screamed, or maybe howled. His throat felt sore after it was over, but Derek was hardly bothered by that.

He was more focused on Stiles coming. And that's exactly why he flipped them over so he was on top.

From there, Derek began riding Stiles into oblivion despite the fact that his bones felt like noodles.

Stiles looked shocked to say the least but didn't even get the chance to voice his thoughts because Derek beat him to it.

"Come on Stiles, come. Fill me up until I'm leaking with your come. Or plug me, keep me nice and wet and loose for you so you can take me tomorrow morning. Please Stiles. I want it so bad, I fucking _need_ it." Derek moaned, very well aware of how his words made him sound.

"H-holy shit." Stiles hissed and that was it.

Stiles did just as Derek told him to. He came on command, hips stuttering as ropes of his come shot into Derek.

Derek rode him through his orgasm, hands on Stiles chest to keep him pinned down to the bed.

Derek rode him even after Stiles had calmed.

"Stop. Please stop. I'm so sensitive right now." Stiles whimpered, completely out of breathe.

Derek smiled, very much pleased Stiles' currently wrecked state. He gave in and pulled off of Stiles' limp cock.

It took a while for the both of them to settle down after that, but when they did, Stiles reached over and pulled something off of Derek's nightstand.

"Open those legs baby boy."

Derek did as told, knowing what was coming.

He watched as Stiles pushed the plug into him before giving Derek's butt a small pat with a silly smirk plastered on his face.

"You're such a dork." Derek commented.

"You're a dork."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, now come lay with me."

Stiles took his place beside Derek and turned over to face him with a sincere smile on his face.

"I love you," said Stiles.

Derek's heart clenched in his chest, the feeling still so overwhelming whenever Stiles says those three little words.

"I—" he started, but the words wouldn't come out.

Derek released a short breathe of air and took Stiles' hand in his. He rubbed the back of his boyfriend's palm with thumb as a gracious smile stretched his lips.

 "… _you too_."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the whole "I love you" thing isn't the main point, it was the lovely sex and Derek deserving nice things, but I didn't wanna call the story "Passionate Porn" or something like that and somehow the I love you think happened, so I just decided to use that for my title.
> 
> ANYWAYS. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ❤️
> 
> Leave feedback if you want, it helps me grow.
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
